


Transboy Dipper Drabble

by Pinetreesixer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Trans Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:44:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinetreesixer/pseuds/Pinetreesixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's "shark week" for Dipper and he is not happy but Bill cheers him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transboy Dipper Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I offer no explanation for Bill being human and in an established relationship with Dipper, he just is *shrugs* Dip is 21, Bill is 22.

Bill felt the gentle flutter of Dipper’s eyelashes making his skin tingle as he kissed away the tear drops from his lover’s cheeks, he couldn’t of been sleeping long if they were still there. Dipper blinked a few times, his eyes red and tired from crying, murmuring softly as he ran a hand through his hair. “Bill? I thought you had-”  
Bill cut him off laying a finger upon his lips in a shushing manner before trailing the tip softly over them, Dipper’s eyes falling closed unshed tears clinging to his eye lashes.

“You know I wouldn’t have left if I had of checked the calendar today Pinetree, I got Wendy to cover my shift, Stan seemed indifferent.”

Bill pulled his hand back making a move to hop into bed behind Dipper, laying his head on the younger man’s shoulder.

Dipper let out a huff softly to himself annoyed at the tears still dripping off his eye lashes every time he blinked.

“Does my favourite boy need a bath?” Bill asked nuzzling his face into Dipper’s cheek softly.

“I better be your only boy.” Dipper murmured a little grumpily as he turned to bury his face in Bill’s chest, his next words coming out a bit muffled against the blond’s chest as he pulled him close feeling Bill return the embrace. “Yes please.”

Bill reached over Dipper to open the side table drawer, he dug around before finding the amulet they kept there.

Concentrating for a few moments with the amulet in hand Dipper began to float out of their embrace, as he floated off the bed he grabbed Bill’s hand smiling down at him a few stray tears still dropping off his lashes to float around him.

Bill sat up with Dipper’s help, he stood up his eyes lidding as he pulled the younger man’s face close to his laying his forehead against Dipper’s.

“I’m sorry your body is being a jerk today kid, that’s usually my job.” Bill chuckled turning to walk out of the room and down the hall as Dipper floated behind him, opening the door for Dipper the amulet shimmered brightly as he sent the younger man in before him.

Setting Dipper down on the edge of the tub Bill closed the door locking it behind them, no one usually bothered them, but the one time he hadn’t locked the door Stan had waltzed right in with the newspaper before backing out at the giggles from behind the shower curtain.

The bath turned on behind Dipper as he took off his vest, Bill unzipped his yellow hoodie, his other clothes hitting the floor faster than Dipper’s as the younger man took his time. Bill waited patiently looking in the mirror to give Dipper a small bit of privacy, he knew his boyfriend was having issues today with his body, once a month even his cheesy pick up lines did little to amuse Dip.

He’d looked over those stupid journals a hundred times over, nothing in them had any sort of magic that could switch ones gender, he was startled out of his musings as Dipper hugged him from behind.

“Could you help me with my binder?” Dipper asked softly, he could almost hear the cheerfulness coming back to into his lover’s tone of voice.

“Of course kid.” Bill took a moment to stop the bath before setting the amulet down to help Dipper out. Bill’s hands slid under the the edges of Dipper’s binder, bringing the sheer fabric up over his head, dropping it haphazardly he rubbed at the the younger man’s shoulders soothingly.

As Bill leaned in to lay a gentle kiss on Dipper’s lips there was a knock on the door, if looks could kill Bill’s glare could of incinerated the door and whoever was on the other side.

“Bill! I need you in the gift shop, Wendy had to bail to take care of one of her brothers, Mabel’s still not back from her art class.” Stan’s gruff voice came from the other side of the door.

“One moment.” Bill whispered to Dipper, pressing a quick kiss to his temple.

Bill popped his head out the door to look at Stanley. “Hey looking good Fez, have you lost weight?”

“Yeesh, I’m in no mood for your jokes Bill. Get down to the shop in 5 minutes, a whole bus load of tourists are on their way in.”

“But it’s shark week!” Dipper called out from behind Bill.

“Sorry to hear that kid, we still have to pay the mortgage.”

Dipper tch’d softly to himself.

“You, downstairs, 5 minutes.” Stan said pointing his cane at Bill.

Bill stuck his tongue out at Stanley walking away.

“Rain check on the bath Pinetree, I’m sure my dirty boy can handle that on his own.”

Dipper went to protest when Bill cleared his throat imitating his voice badly.

“Washing clothes is a waste of time, I’m a busy guy.”

Dipper huffed softly, then joined in Bill’s amused chuckling. “Alright but I’ll hold you to that Cipher.”


End file.
